psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Eleanor Rosch
Eleanor Rosch is a professor of psychology at The University of California, Berkeley. She is primarily known for her work on categorization as it relates to cognitive psychology. In a series of experiments in the 1970's, Rosch argued that when people label an everyday object or experience, they rely less on abstract definitions than on a comparison with what they regard as the best representative of that catergory designated by that word. She also created prototype theory in linguistics. She was influenced by George Lakoff and incorporated eastern thought such as Buddhism into her work. During these experiements she worked with the Dani tribe of New Guinea, where she showed that although they lacked words for colors except for black and white, they could still distingusish between the wordless colors. She concluded that people in different cultures tend to catergorize objects in similar ways. She argued that basic objects have a psychological import that transcends cultural differences and shapes people's mental respresentations of them. Publications Books Varela, J., Thompson, E., & Rosch, E. (1991). The embodied mind: Cognitive science and human experience Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. Rosch, E., & Lloyd, B. B. (Eds.) (1978), Cognition and categorization. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum.. Rosch, E. (1977). Human Categorization. Advances in Cross-Cultural Psychology, 1: 1-72, Neil Warren ed. Academic Press Ltd. Book chapters *Rosch, E. (2005). “If you depict a bird, give it space to fly”: On mind, meditation, and art. In Baas, J. & Jacobs, M. J. (Eds.) Buddha Mind in Contemporary Art. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Reprinted in: McLeod, M. (2005). Best Buddhist Writings 2005. Boston: Shambhala Publications. *Rosch, E. (1997). Transformation of the wolf man. In J. Pickering (Ed.) The Authority of Experience. London: Curzon Press. *Rosch, E. (1983). Prototype classification and logical classification: The two systems. In E. F. Scholnick (Ed.), New trends in conceptual representation: Challenges to Piaget's theory? Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Mervis, C. B., & Rosch, E. (1981). Categorization of natural objects. In M. R. Rosenzweig & L. W. Porter (Eds.), Annual Review of Psychology (Vol. 32). *Rosch, E. (1978). Principles of categorization. In E. Rosch & B. B. Lloyd (Eds.), Cognition and categorization. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. Reprinted in: Margolis, E. and Laurence, S. (Eds.) (1999). Concepts: Core readings. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Rosch, E. (1977). Human categorization. In N. Warren (Ed.), Advances in cross-cultural psychology (Vol. 1). London: Academic Press. *Rosch, E.H. (1974) Linguistic relativity. In: E. Silverstein (ed.) Human Communication: Theoretical Perspectives, Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum. Papers *Rosch, E. (2002). How to catch James’s mystic germ: Religious experience, Buddhist meditation, and psychology. Journal of Consciousness Studies, 9, No. 9-10, 37-56. *Rosch, E. (1999). Reclaiming concepts. Journal of Consciousness Studies, 6, No. 11-12, 61-77. *Rosch, E. (1998). Is Wisdom in the Brain? A review of Austin, J. H. Zen and the brain. Psychological Science, 10, 222-224. *Rosch, E. (1994). Is causality circular: Event structure in folk psychology, cognitive science, and Buddhist logic. Journal of Consciousness Studies, 1, 50-65. Mervis, C. & Rosch E. (1981). Categorization of Natural Objects. Annual Review of Psychology, 32: 89-113. Annual Reviews, Inc. *Rosch, E., Mervis, C. B., Gray, W., Johnson, D., & Boyes-Braem, P. (1976). Basic objects in natural categories. Cognitive Psychology, 8, 382-439 *Rosch, E., & Mervis, C. B. (1975). Family resemblances: Studies in the internal structure of categories. Cognitive Psychology, 7, 573-605. *Rosch, E. (1975). Cognitive representations of semantic categories. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General, 104, 192-233. *Rosch, R.H. (1975) Cognitive reference points, Cognitive Psychology 7: 532-47. *Rosch, E.H., Mervis, C.B., Cray, W.D., Johnson, D.M. and Boyes-Braem, P. (1976) Basic objects in natural categories, Cognitive Psychology 8: 382-439. *Rosch, E. (1975). Cognitive representation of semantic categories Journal of Experimental Psychology, 104:573-605. *Rosch, E.H. (1973) Natural categories, Cognitive Psychology 4: 328-50. Heider, E. Rosch. (1972). Universals in color naming and memory. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 93, 10-20. External links *Faculty page for Eleanor Rosch at the Department of Psychology at the University of California, Berkeley *Eleanor Rosch's web page on Pitt's Information Science Hall of Fame External links *Faculty page for Eleanor Rosch at the Department of Psychology at the University of California, Berkeley *Eleanor's web page on Pitt's Information Science Hall of Fame Rosch, Eleanor Rosch, Eleanor Rosch, Eleanor